The Story Of Ayaka And Inuyasha
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: This a story of a female hanyou named Ayaka and Inuyasha. It tells about their life together until Inuyasha is sealed to the sacred tree. And what Ayaka does until she reunites with Inuyasha. Complete!
1. The story begins

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The story begins.

This is a story about a female half demon. Her birth goes back to the same night Inuyasha was born. In the center of Japan Azalea a human is in labor. Azalea's mate mate and husband is a full blooded dog demon named Kumar. The woman is 5'5'' has red hair and light blue eyes. Kumar is 5'8'' has blond hair green eyes. It is dark outside because of the lunar eclipses. Also in labor is Azalea's red chestnut mare named Zahira. The sire of Zahira's foal is Entei a white with a orange mane and tail demon horse. So poor Kumar is going from the hut to the stable checking on Zahira and Azalea. Soon it's pitch black outside and both Zahira and Azalea are still in labor.

When it started getting lighter outside. The wildlife could hear crying. In Kumar's and Azalea's hut Azalea has given birth. She has given birth to a girl. The female pup has red orange hair and dog ears. Kumar smiled and said "She is beautiful Azalea." Azalea nodded and said "Yes she is let's name her Ayaka." Kumar said "That's a wonderful name. I better check on Zahira." Kumar went out to the stable and see that the mare had just given birth. He looked at the foal and saw that it's a filly. The filly is a golden chestnut with a silver mane and tail. Kumar can see that the filly's eyes are red like her sire's. The demon shook his head and said "She's a full demon horse like her sire. I'll name her Zareen."

After naming the foal Kumar went back into the hut. Azalea asked "How's Zahira?" Kumar said "She's fine she had a filly it's a full demon horse though." Azalea yawned and said "That's ok." The demon smiled and said "I named the filly Zareen. Now you rest and I'll take Ayaka." Azalea gave Ayaka to Kumar and went to sleep. Kumar held his daughter and smiled. Ten minutes later he heard something outside. Kumar put Ayaka in her crib and went outside. He saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes. Kumar can tell she's carrying an infant and has been crying. So he asked "What's wrong miss?" The woman said "My mate and husband died and I have no where to go." Kumar felt sorry for the woman.

So he said "Come in my home my mate and wife had a pup so she's asleep." The woman followed Kumar into the large hut. Then the demon said "My name is Kumar my mate's name is Azalea. And we just had a daughter named Ayaka." The woman looked at the female pup and said "She's beautiful." Kumar asked "What's your name?" The woman said "My name is Izayoi and I had a boy my mate named him Inuyasha." Kumar looked at male pup and said "He's a bit small but he is cute." Izayoi smiled a little and said "Thank you." The demon made a bed Izayoi. Then he said "If you want you can put Inuyasha in the crib with Ayaka." Izayoi nodded and put her son in the crib then she laid down and went right to sleep. Once Kumar was sure everyone was asleep he went to sleep.

In the morning Kumar and Azalea were first to wake up. Azalea saw Izayoi and asked "Who is that?" Kumar smiled and explain everything. After he was done Azalea looked in the crib. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha. Azalea said "Aww he's cute a little small but cute." Kumar said "I'll be back I'm goin to feed Zahira." Not long after he left Izayoi woke. She sat up and saw Azalea and said "Hello." Azalea said "Hi Izayoi my husband explained everything. You and your son can stay here." Izayoi smiled and said "Thank you."

Coming soon Chapter 2.


	2. Events in Ayaka's and Inuyasha's life

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Events in Ayaka's and Inuyasha's life.

**One year old.**

Inuyasha and Ayaka are a year old. They are walking, talking, and growing in their teeth. Zareen is alone now her mother Zahira died two months ago. It's a good thing Zareen doesn't need her mother anymore. Right now Izayoi and Azalea are in the garden with their kids. And Kumar is out hunting for food. Ayaka went up to her mother and asked "Mama can I go play with Zareen?" Azalea smiled and said "Yes you can honey be careful." Ayaka said "I will." Then she went to the small pasture and found Zareen. The female hanyou giggled and started to play with Zareen. Inuyasha is chasing grasshoppers and butterflies. An hour Kumar came back with two wild boars.

When it was time for dinner. The whole family sat around the fire and ate.

**Three years old.**

Ayaka and Inuyasha are now three years old. They have grown in all of their baby teeth. Right now Azalea, Izayoi, and Kumar are watching Inuyasha and Ayaka play with Zareen. The filly is also three years old. Since she's been raised by the extended family. Zareen is very tame which is a good thing. Her sire Entei is very wild and only let's the strongest of the strong on his back. The two young hanyous played until it started getting dark. Then Izayoi and Azalea said "Ayaka, Inuyasha time to come in and go to bed."

Ayaka and Inuyasha said good night to Zareen and went in the hut.

**Six years old.**

A six year old Inuyasha is sitting next to his mother's bed crying. The young male hanyou is crying because his mother is very ill and dying. Azalea, Ayaka, and Kumar feel sorry for Inuyasha. Izayoi is like an aunt to Ayaka, a sister to Azalea, and a good friend to Kumar. Izayoi looked at her son and said "Don't cry Inuyasha when I die Azalea said that she will take care of you." Inuyasha sobbed and said "It won't be the same without you Mother." Izayoi said "I know honey but I don't know how much longer I can hold on." The little male hanyou cried himself to sleep. By now Izayoi has closed her eyes and started goin down hill. It's late so Ayaka and Azalea are asleep.

Kumar is still awake to keep an eye on the dieing Izayoi. He is sad that Izayoi is dying. It's around midnight and Kumar is getting tired. He looked over at Izayoi and saw that she isn't breathing. Kumar went over to Izayoi and check for a pulse. The demon sighed sadly when he didn't feel a pulse. He piked up the dead woman and headed into the eastern lands. Kumar didn't go far because he found a good spot to bury Izayoi. He buried Izayoi under a big tree next to a lake. Kumar wrote Izayoi's name on a rock and put it on her grave. The demon paid his respects then went home.

In the morning when Inuyasha woke he didn't see his mother. He looked around then went up to Kumar. Inuyasha shook Kumar while saying "Wake up my mother is gone." The demon woke along with Azalea and Ayaka. He sat up and said "I'm sorry buddy but your mother died last night and I buried her." Inuyasha, Ayaka, and Azalea all started crying. Kumar said "Calm down after we have breakfast. I'll take you to Izayoi's grave." After eating Kumar took his family to Izayoi's grave. Inuyasha, Ayaka, and Azalea are crying because they can't believe that Izayoi is gone.

**Twelve years old.**

It's been six years since Izayoi dies. Inuyasha is doing better but he still misses is mother. Azalea has adopted the young male hanyou. She treats him like one of her own. Right now Ayaka and Inuyasha are on their way to Izayoi's grave. The only way Azalea and Kumar let them go by themselves is if they take Zareen with them. The twelve year old demon horse looks like she's four years old. But she's plenty strong enough to protect Ayaka and Inuyasha from demons. They have arrived at Izayoi's grave. Inuyasha and Ayaka put flowers on Izayoi's grave. The young male hanyou sighed and said "I miss you Mother." Ayaka put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said "We all miss her."

**Sixteen years old.**

It's a sad day for Kumar, Ayaka, Inuyasha, and Zareen. Old age has caught to Azalea and she has died. Kumar buried Azalea next to Izayoi's grave. He, Ayaka, Inuyasha, and Zareen are at the graves. They have put flowers on Izayoi's and Azalea's graves. Inuyasha and Ayaka are crying and Zareen is whining. Kumar is trying to stay strong. But some tears are falling down his cheeks.

**One hundred years old.**

Ayaka and Inuyasha are one hundred years old. Kumar is still alive and hasn't found another mate. He's going to stay a widower and not find another mate. Plus Kumar is getting up there in years. The demon is 3,868 years old so he's getting old. Right now Kumar is in the hut. Inuyasha is out hunting and Ayaka is out riding Zareen. Five minutes later Inuyasha returned with a deer. Kumar already has a fire going so Inuyasha started cooking. Ten minutes later Ayaka returned from her ride. She's just in tome for dinner.

**Two hundred years old.**

Inuyasha and Ayaka are fully grown and on their own. Both hanyous are 5'6''. Inuyasha has been dating a priestess named Kikyo. The male hanyou has told Kikyo that he'll become human. Ayaka over heard Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. She waited until the priestess left to talk to Inuyasha. The male saw Ayaka and said "Hi Ayaka." Ayaka said "I don't think you should turn human to make Kikyo happy." Inuyasha snorted and said "If you don't like what I'm doing then leave." The female hanyou yelled "Zareen let's go!" Zareen galloped up to Ayaka and snorted. The female hanyou got on the golden chestnut demon horse. Zareen neighed and took off into the sky. As Zareen flew Ayaka wished Inuyasha will change his mind.

Just then a ton of demons flew by. Zareen spooked and reared. Ayaka fell off of Zareen's back and landed on the ground.

Coming soon chapter 3


	3. Ayaka learns about Naraku

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for your reviews. Are you going to read my other story Naraku's Defeat And Inuyasha's New Life?

A Flaming Moon: I do spell check my stories. And thanks for your review. Are you going to check out my other new story?

**Chapter 3**

Ayaka learns about Naraku.

Ayaka hit the ground and lost consciousness. Zareen soon realized that her master isn't on her back. So she stopped rearing and looked around. Soon she found Ayaka on the ground and saw demons heading toward her master. Zareen raced down down to the ground to protect Ayaka. The filly stood in front of her master, opened her mouth and spat put flames. The flames killed some of the demons and the others flew off. Zareen calmed down and nuzzled Ayaka. When Ayaka didn't wake up Zareen laid down next to Ayaka. By late afternoon the female hanyou came to. Zareen nickered and nuzzled her master. Ayaka sat up and asked "I wander if a strong demon is in the area? And he or she sent out those demons."

The young female got on Zareen and said "Let's go check on my Father." The filly snorted and took off into the sky. As Zareen flew Ayaka started to get worry about her father. Because she can see that the demons have destroyed villages and killed humans. Ayaka knows that her father is 4,068 years old and has been ill. So he could have been killed by the demons. When Zareen got to the center of Japan. Ayaka gasped when she saw that her father's hut has been destroyed. When Zareen landed Ayaka got off the filly's back. She went up to the hut and looked around for her father.

The young female is worried because she can smell blood. Soon she found her father. Ayaka checked for a pulse but she can't find one. The young female hanyou broke down crying. She calmed down a little picked up her dead father. Ayaka put her father on Zareen's back. Then she lead Zareen toward where her mother and Izayoi are buried. Ten minutes later Ayaka has buried her father next to her mother. Now she's sitting by her father's grave. Zareen has her head on Ayaka's shoulder. Five minutes later a demon appeared. It's just a kind old wolf demon. He's there because he could smell tears. The old wolf demon walked toward the young hanyou and demon horse. Zareen heard the old demon coming, turned around and snorted.

Ayaka turned around and saw an old wolf demon. She asked "Who are you? And what do you want?" The old demon My name is Shergar. I'm just wondering why are crying?" Ayaka said "My Father was killed by demons. Shergar nodded and said "I was following the destruction the demons left behind. But when I smelled tears I decided to see who was crying." Ayaka can tell that Shergar is old and wise so she asked "Do you think a strong demons had something to do with those demons?" The old demon nodded and said "Yes a strong demon was behind the demons. It's a new demon name Naraku. He tricked a male half demon and a female priestess into betraying each other. Now the hanyou is sealed to the sacred tree. And the priestess is dead."

Ayaka gasped and said "Inuyasha is a hanyou and he was seeing a priestess." Shergar said "That's probably the hanyou that's been sealed to the sacred tree." Ayaka stood and said "Thank you for telling me what you know." The young hanyou walked away with Zareen behind her. Ayaka's and Zareen went to the sacred tree. When they got to the tree they saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree. The young female hanyou tried to remove the arrow. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remove the arrow. Zareen even tried but she couldn't remove it either. Soon Ayaka said "Come on Zareen let's try to go find Shergar. And see if he'll train us." Zareen nickered and followed Ayaka.

Ayaka and Zareen found Shergar not far from where they met him. The young female hanyou asked "Shergar can you train Zareen and I? So we can go find, battle, and kill Naraku." Shergar agreed to train Ayaka and Zareen.

Coming soon chapter 4.


	4. Shergar trains Ayaka and Zareen

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

Kewsithydemon: Well Ayaka will train. But she won't be able to defeat Naraku. Before Inuyasha is freed from his seal.

**Chapter 4**

Shergar trains Ayaka and Zareen.

The next day at dawn Shergar and Ayaka are outside. And Zareen is with them. Shergar said "First tell me your name, your parent's names, your horse's name, and her parent's names." The young female said "My name is Ayaka I'm the daughter of Kumar and Azalea. And this is Zareen her dam was Zahira and her sire is Entei." Shergar said "Well, well you two have great bloodlines. And I can tell that Zareen is a full blooded demon horse like her sire is. Now let's get started." Shergar is going to work with Zareen first. The old demon is having Ayaka do chores. Like chopping wood, stacking the wood next to the hut, sweeping the porch, and hunting for food.

Two weeks have passed and Shergar sat down on the porch. He said "Zareen is a very strong and beautiful mare." Ayaka smiled and said "Thank you." Shergar said "You're welcome dear. Considering my age and eye sight I'm surprised I'm alive." The young female hanyou asked "How old are you? And what's wrong with your eye sight?" Shergar said "I'm 4,242 years old and over the years of fighting. I've become blind in my right eye and half blind in my left eye." Ayaka's eyes widened and said "Wow you must be strong and good at fighting to still be alive."

The old wolf demon said "Yes I am strong and good at fighting. I use my other senses, speed and strength to make up for my lack of sight." Ayaka nodded and asked "When are you going to train me?" Shergar said "I'll start training you tomorrow. I'm going to blindfold you. So that you can't see out of your right eyes. And that you can only see out of half of your left eye. So in other words I'm going to teach you my fighting style." After talking Shergar and Ayaka went into the hut and went to sleep. In the morning after eating Shergar blindfolded Ayaka. Now Ayaka can't see out of her right eye. And can only see out of half of left eye. The old wolf demon said "Now you're going to learn how to fight the way I do."

With that said Shergar and Ayaka started mock fighting. By the end of the day Ayaka is all bruised up from mock fighting with Shergar. She took the blindfold off then went hunting. Ten minutes later she returned with a wild boar. While the meat cooked Ayaka went outside and hung out with Zareen. When the meat was done cooking Ayaka went back into the hut. Shergar said "You did pretty well to today. When I'm done with you. You'll be a lean mean fighting demon." Ayaka smiled and said "When you're done training me. Zareen and I will go and find Naraku and kill him." The old demon chuckled and said "All in good time dear. And while I'm training you I'm going to pass down some of my wisdom."

Ayaka "You don't have to do that." Shergar said "Oh but I do the wisdom I'll give might come in handy." Two weeks have passed and Ayaka is doing well. Shergar is proud of Ayaka. Even though he's only known Zareen and Ayaka for a month. The old wolf demon feels like a father figure. Six days ago Ayaka saved Shergar from being killed by a bear demon. Shergar has new scars to add to the ones he already has. Ayaka walked away unharmed. After training and eating dinner Ayaka and Shergar are relaxing.

Shergar sighed and said "Ayaka you are ready to go find Naraku." Ayaka said "Good I'll leave in the morning. and don't worry after Zareen and I kill Naraku. We'll return here to live with you." The old wolf demon said "That would make me very happy." In the morning after eating. Ayaka got on Zareen and Shergar said "Good luck my dear. I don't know where Naraku is so you'll have to find him." Ayaka nodded and had Zareen take off.

Coming soon chapter 5


	5. Inuyasha reunites with Ayaka and Zareen

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha reunites with Ayaka and Zareen.

Fifty two years have passed. Two years ago Inuyasha was freed from his seal. Ever since then he's been searching for Naraku and jewel shards. He travels with his friends Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. They have fought against Naraku many times but he gets away. When they battled Entei Inuyasha was surprised that he didn't see Zareen and Ayaka. Right now Inuyasha and his friends are at a tree near a lake. Under the tree is three graves. The one in the middle reads Azalea, the one on the right reads Izayoi, and the one left reads Kumar. Just then Inuyasha said "No way Kumar is dead." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and asked "Did you know him?"

The hanyou nodded and said "Izayoi was my Mother. We lived with demon named Kumar and his human wife name Azalea. They have a half demon daughter named Ayaka. And she has a demon horse named Zareen." Sango said "I'm surprised that we haven't run into to her." Inuyasha nodded and said "Me too." Miles away in the northern lands. Ayaka and Zareen are fighting. This is the fourth time they've fought against the evil hanyou. Ayaka is getting mad because Naraku has his barrier up. She growled and said "Come out of that barrier and fight." Naraku smirked and said "Very well I will." He sent tentichals at Ayaka.

The young female said "Zareen take care of some of the tentichals." While Ayaka cut through half of the tentichals. Zareen set the other half on fire. Miasma is coming out of the tentichals. Zareen flew above the miasma so she's not being affected. But on the ground Ayaka is being affected. Just then Naraku's tentichals wrapped around Ayaka. She gasped and yelled "Let go of me!" Zareen heard Ayaka and flew toward Ayaka. The young female hanyou said "No Zareen go get you know who."

Ayaka and Zareen have heard that Inuyasha is free from his seal. So Zareen knows who Ayaka is talking about. Zareen turned around and started to fly away. But she heard Ayaka scream again. So using her speed Zareen flew around Naraku and used an energy attack. As the evil hanyou dodged the attack he dropped Ayaka. Zareen flew by and Ayaka landed on her back. As she flew Zareen can smell Ayaka's blood. The mare knows that she has to find Inuyasha so she headed toward the eastern lands. With Inuyasha and his friends they are getting ready for bed. Inuyasha is up in a tree while the rest are around the fire. Sango asked "Hey Inuyasha when is Ayaka's night?" Inuyasha sighed and said "She and I have the new moon."

With Zareen and Ayaka the mare is getting close to the eastern lands. Hoping Inuyasha will recognize her neigh Zareen started neighing. Suddenly with Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha heard a familiar neigh. He jumped up to the top of the tree. The male hanyou looked around. Soon he saw a golden chestnut demon horse with a silver mane and tail. Inuyasha smiled and yelled "Over here Zareen!" The mare looked and saw a silvery white haired, dog eared, golden eyed half demon and flew toward him. When she got to him he said "Hi girl it's been a long time." Zareen turned her head and looked at the wounded Ayaka.

Inuyasha saw that Ayaka is hurt and said "Follow me Zareen." The male hanyou jumped down out of the tree. He saw that Kagome isn't asleep yet. He said "Good I'm glad you're not asleep I need your help." Just then Zareen landed and Inuyasha took Ayaka off of her back. He laid her down next to Kagome and said "I need you to take care of Ayaka." Miroku sleepily asked "Is that the Ayaka girl you told us about earlier?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes she is." The group looked at the red orange haired girl and then at the golden chestnut demon horse. Soon Kagome put away her first aid kit and said "She'll be ok it looks like she was fighting Naraku." Inuyasha said "Feh I already figured that out. I can smell his scent all over her."

Then he stood and hugged the demon horse. Inuyasha sighed and said "It's so good to see you again Zareen." Sango said "That's Zareen she's beautiful." The male hanyou said "Yup it's hard to believe that her mother was an ordinary red chestnut mare. And her sire was Entei." Miroku said "But you killed Entei." Inuyasha stopped hugging Zareen and said "That's ok he was wild, unmanageable, and impossible to completely tame. Zareen here is completely tame." After talking the group went to sleep. Instead of being in a tree Inuyasha is sleeping by Zareen. In the morning when the group woke Ayaka is still out cold. While Kagome made breakfast. Inuyasha petted and talked to Zareen. The mare is glad to see Inuyasha again.

While the group ate Zareen went to a near by field to graze. After eating Miroku asked "Should we keep going?" Or wait until Ayaka is well enough to travel with us?" Inuyasha said "We should wait until Ayaka is well enough travel with us." That afternoon the group is relaxing. Zareen is laying next to Ayaka and Inuyasha is laying on the mare's back. Just then they heard Ayaka moan. Zareen nickered and nuzzled her master. Ayaka opened her eyes and said "Hi girl." Inuyasha sat up looked at Ayaka and said "Hey it's been a long time since I last saw you." The young female hanyou said "Oh Inuyasha it's great to see you again."

Ayaka sat up and coughed a little. Inuyasha asked "Why were you fighting Naraku?" The female hanyou growled and said "Thanks to Naraku's demons My Father is dead." Then Ayaka looked at the group and asked "Who these people Inuyasha?" The male hanyou said "These are my friends. Kagome from modern Japan, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the fox demon, and Sango's pet cat demon Kilala." Ayaka nodded and said "Hello everyone." The next day the group got ready and went on the road. Ayaka and Inuyasha are riding Zareen. While Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo are riding Kilala. Inuyasha asked "Ayaka do you remember where Naraku is?"

The female hanyou nodded and said "Yes I do but I want to check on Shergar." Sango asked "Who is Shergar?" Ayaka smiled and said "He's an old wolf demon that trained Zareen and I." Miroku said "I think my Father told me about a strong wolf demon by that name." Ayaka said "It's 52 years since I last seen him. He was 4,242 years old now he would be 4,294." Inuyasha said "With Naraku and his demons around. I'll be surprised the old gut is still alive." The female hanyou sighed and said "I agree it will be a surprise if he's still alive."

Sango asked "Why do you say that Ayaka?" Ayaka said "Because Shergar is old, blind in his right eye, and half blind in his left eye." The group passed by the tree with Azalea's, Izayoi's, and Kumar's grave under it. Now they can see a hut but so far they haven't seen anyone. The group stopped and Ayaka got of Zareen's back. She looked around and yelled "Shergar it's me Ayaka!" Everyone saw an old wolf demon with brown hair and green eyes. The old wolf demon smiled and asked "Oh Ayaka how are you? Did you kill Naraku yet? And who are your friends?" Ayaka said "I'm fine, not not yet, this is Inuyasha and friends. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Kagome." Shergar looked at the group.

Then he turned his gaze back to Inuyasha. He pointed at Inuyasha and asked "Who were your parents?" The male hanyou said "My Mother was a human and my Father was a dog demon lord." Shergar nodded and asked "Which land did he rule?" Inuyasha said "Mother told me he ruled the western lands." The old wolf demon's eyes went wide and said "You must be Inutaishou's youngest son. I was second in command in your father's army until he died." Miroku said "Now I remember what my Father told me. He told about a powerful demon army. Lead by the demon lord of the west and a wolf demon." Shergar chuckled and said "Those were the days. I'm glad to hear that people still talk about how powerful that army was."

After talking Shergar invited the group into his hut, Out of habit the old wolf demon hunted down a big deer. So there is plenty of food for everyone to eat. After eating Shergar asked "Inuyasha can you unsheathe your sword?" The male hanyou stood and unsheathed his sword. Shergar smiled and said "Good you got Tetsusaiga. I haven't seen that wonderful sword in many years." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and sat back down.

Then Shergar said "Tell me who has Tenseiga." Inuyasha sighed and said "Sesshomaru has Tenseiga." The old wolf demon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Miroku then asked "Inuyasha didn't your Father have three swords?" The half demon thought for a minute and said "Yes he did." Shergar said "Inutaishou has three swords. Tenseiga the sword of heaven, Tetsusaiga the sword of man, and Sounga the sword of hell." Inuyasha sat back and said "Sounga is in the neither world with the old man." Shergar chuckled and said "That whole Sounga thing was a test for you and Sesshomaru. And to finally destroy the demon that possessed the sword. I had Sounga up until then and I still have it. I only use it to fight."

The group couldn't believe what Shergar just said. After a long silence Inuyasha asked "Shergar do you mind if we stay here and train for a while? And could you train me?" The old wolf demon smiled and said "Sure you can and I would be honored to trained my friend's son." It's late so the group got ready for bed. Ayaka went outside to the stable to check on Zareen. Then she went back into Shergar's hut. As Ayaka fell asleep she is glad to be back with Inuyasha. And she's glad that Shergar is ok.

Coming soon the last chapter.


	6. Training and Naraku's defeat

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 6**

Training and Naraku's defeat.

The next day after eating everyone expect Shippo and Kilala went outside to train. Kagome is going to practice firing arrows. Sango going to practice with her hiraikotsu. Ayaka and Miroku are going to train together. finally Shergar is going to train Inuyasha. Shergar is wearing dark blue clothes, black armor, has his long brown hair up in a long tail, and has Sounga strapped to his back. Inuyasha looked at the old demon and is surprised at what he see. The male hanyou sees that Shergar still looks very strong despite his age. Shergar unsheathed Sounga and said "Unsheathe Tetsusaiga and we'll start training." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and the two demons started training.

First Shergar helped Inuyasha work on the adamant barrage. The old wolf demon said "Very good you have the adamant barrage down pack. Now let's work on the backlash wave." Shergar swung Sounga and said "Dragon twister." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Backlash Wave." The old wolf demon dodged the backlash wave and watched it from a distance. That evening the whole group is back in the hut. The group is eating wild boar that Ayaka took down. Shergar said "Inuyasha if your father was still alive. He would be proud of the way you wield Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha looked up and asked "Do you think so?"

The old demon chuckled and said "Think so i know so." After eating Ayaka looked at Inuyasha and asked "Do you want to go out and play with Zareen." The male hanyou stood and said "Sure let's go." Ayaka and Inuyasha went outside and played with Zareen. While they played Ayaka and Inuyasha laughed and Zareen neighed happily. Two months have passed and the group is ready to fight Naraku. They'll head off to where Ayaka last fought Naraku. Right now they are relaxing and enjoying the day. Inuyasha is with Shergar talking. The male hanyou asked "Shergar can I tell you something? Maybe you can give me some advice." Shergar nodded and said "I'll try my best."

Inuyasha sighed and said "I have feelings for both Ayaka and Kagome." Shergar thought for a moment and said "Well to help you choose. Think about who you've known longer, who belongs here and who doesn't, and who will treat you the best." Inuyasha sat back and thought carefully. Then he said "The one that fits all of those categories is Ayaka." The old demon said "Now all you have to do is tell her how you feel about her." Inuyasha stood and said "Thank you Shergar." Shergar nodded and watched Inuyasha head toward Ayaka. Inuyasha walked over to Ayaka and asked " Can I talk to you in private?" The female hanyou nodded and said "Sure." Ayaka and Inuyasha went into the forest. They found a field and sat down.

Inuyasha sighed and said "Ayaka I know we've known each other for a long time. But I didn't develop feelings for you. Until a month after we reunited." Ayaka looked at Inuyasha and said "I thought you had feelings for Kagome." The male hanyou said "I did so I talked to Shergar. He told me I should choose the one I knew longer, the on that belongs in this time, and who will treat me better. Well you fit all of those categories." Ayaka smiled and said "I have feelings for you too Inuyasha. I didn't tell you because I saw the way Kagome looks at you."

Inuyasha snorted and said "After we defeat Naraku complete and purify the jewel. I'll tell Kagome about us." With that said the hanyous kissed on the lips. Then Ayaka said "After we defeat Naraku I want to live with Shergar." Inuyasha nodded and said "Sounds good to me. We can also use the jewel to wish for Shergar's sight to be restored." The female hanyou smiled and said "That sounds great Inuyasha." The next day the group left Shippo at Shergar's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are on Kilala. The cat demon is following Zareen who has Ayaka and Inuyasha on her back. Zareen is leading the way. To where she and Ayaka fought Naraku. They are hoping Naraku is still there. Soon Zareen landed at a castle. They found a dead Kikyo, Koga, and Kohaku.

Inuyasha got off Zareen and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome got off Kilala and got ready to fight. Just then Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. The evil hanyou said "Kagura, Kanna take care of the monk and demon slayer. I'll take care of the rest." Zareen neighed and took off into the sky. Inuyasha growled and said "Today's the day you die." The hanyou swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The attack broke Naraku's barrier. Using his tentichles Naraku started attacking Inuyasha and Zareen. Soon Sango and Miroku have killed Kagura and Kanna.

They are trying to help but Naraku is keeping them busy. Ayaka has had enough so she had Zareen fly out of Naraku's reach. Then she said "Let's try your energy attack girl." Zareen snorted and opened her mouth. Inuyasha sensed something and looked up. He can see that Zareen is about to attack. Just then Zareen sent her attack at Naraku. So Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." Both attacks hit and killed Naraku. Zareen landed and Ayaka got off of her back. Kagome found the sacred jewel. And added the shard from Inuyasha's father's grave. Then she purified the jewel ad said "We did it we finally killed Naraku and completed the jewel."

Inuyasha took the jewel and said "I'll take that thank you." Kagome looked at him and asked "You're not going to use the jewel to become full demon are you?" The male hanyou said "No I'm not going to do that. I'm going to use it to restore Shergar's sight." Once back at Shergar's hut Shippo and Shergar greeted them. Inuyasha held out the sacred jewel and said "Shall we Ayaka." The female hanyou put her hand on top of the jewel and said "Yes we shall." Ayaka looked at Shergar and said "Shergar we are going to repay you for your kindness." Together Inuyasha and Ayaka said "We wish for Shergar's sight to be restored." The jewel glowed and Shergar growled in pain. Suddenly the jewel disappeared and Shergar stopped growling.

Then the old demon opened his eyes. He smiled and said "Thank you so much I can see better than ever." Ayaka hugged Inuyasha and he hugged back. Kagome asked "Aren't you getting a bit friendly with Ayaka?" Inuyasha said "So what if I am. I'm not going to be with you. I'm going to be with Ayaka." The young woman started crying and ran off. Inuyasha looked at his friends and asked "So what are you guys going to do?" Kilala transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on her back.

Then Sango said "We are going to the slayer's village." Inuyasha and Ayaka settled in with Shergar. Eventually they'll become mates and have pups. But for now they'll continue on falling in love.

**The End!!**

Well that's that thank you to all that read and reviewed. I think I might do a sequal to this one if someone can help me with a plot.**  
**


End file.
